Eternally binding
by Dullaware
Summary: A short cloud and tifa fic ( R for a quick lemon ) R


Disclaimer: I don't own FF or any chars in the series 

Blake: Ello folks this my first final fantasy fic so bare with me. I'm sitting at me compy listening to to lee soo youngs song in FFX ( The song where Tidus and Yuna kiss ) and it got me in a big romance mood so I decided to write this. Now I dunno if I'm going to update this or not, ::Shrug:: depends on how I feel I guess…… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eternally binding"

Sitting alone on moonlight cliff, Cloud sat pondering. His hand cupped his chin as the full moon cast a light which illuminated his entire form. The lively music and fireworks of the golden saucer heard faintly in the wind. "Areis……………." He spoke, as he did almost as if someone was listening, a comforting breeze encircled him. Dried leaves of all colors dancing about him. Picking up a single leaf he held it in his hand studying it. Unparting his fingers the leaf left to join the other leaves which were now gone in the drift. Cloud let out a sigh. Tonight was such a beautiful nigh…….so why was he so depressed? 

Meanwhile at a local INN Tifa sat in a chair in the room looking at the same moon. She had not checked but knew Cloud had left this night. He was doing this more and frequently she had noticed. Sitting in the dark room she shook her head softly. A single tear running down her cheek as she thought to herself. "Why doesn't he notice?" She spoke softly. She had been trying ever since that fateful day in which evil had been done away with to get him to love her. She had been putting out little signs. Tell tale body language that she was interested in him. Though Cloud would either go somewhere else, or simply ignore them entirely. Tifa gave a scowl, and stood. She would confront him tonight. Slipping out of her night gown and into her trademark black overalls, and white t-shirt she stormed out of the room. Coming down the stairs she began to walk into the darkness. Pushing past the brush and tall grass she caught a glimpse of his outline. Running to him she saw him there. Sitting down, his head down. What was visible of his face was nothing more then miserable. Sitting beside him she looked to him. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

In a very soft whisper she spoke. "Cloud what's wrong?" There was a lingering silence. Cloud lifted his head to the moon and spoke.

"Life………………….ever since meteor I haven't had a moments peace…………….I'm constantly pestered by everyone around me. I can't stop thinking about so many things……………I feel like I'm going to explode………" Tifa nodded. He was right, it was hard to do anything now that they were the heros of the world. Even getting food was growing to be a bothersome task. Tifa looked to him, there eyes connecting. Suddenly a wave of emotion swept over the two. Suddenly Cloud understood the signs. He had thought they were simply mistakes the small bumps, the constant stares Tifa had been giving him. Had he been blind? Tifa was completely infatuated at this time. She had, since she first met him loved Cloud. Though she wouldn't show it deep inside her that love was building until now. Cloud almost heard the words of Aeris, and felt her pressence telling him that it was alright. That he should find love. In an instant as a gust of wind shot over Cloud reached over and pressed his lips to Tifas. Tifa went wide eyed then softly fell to a close. The two kissed as that breeze blew leaves all around them. Incircling them. It was almost as if someone was watching over them. Cloud was lost the romance of it all, completely emptying his over thinking mind. Tifa had wrapped her arms around his neck as they embraced in this kiss. Moving over to a flat bit of land Cloud laid Tifa on the ground, there mouths still entwined. Cloud frowned a bit and gave her a look as to say "Is this ok?" She nodded quickly and Cloud hurriedly went back to his work. Soon freeing her breast from the shirt. Soon she was completely nude. Cloud had disrobed as well. Her legs held in his arms Cloud met with the girl of his affection. Kissing her madly on the lips, there bodies rocked back in forth. Through the night soft moans could be heard until the early hours of the morning. Waking up the next morning a bare Cloud sat up and gazed around. Had last night been a dream? Soon after the kiss Cloud found himself making love to Tifa, there bodies ablaze with passion as they cradled each other in their arms. Coming down off an exotic high neither had ever felt before. Cloud scratched his head slowly wondering if he had simply made it up, but sure enough standing on the tip of the cliff wearing only a large t-shirt was Tifa overlooking the large canyons and mountains. Wrapping his arms around her at the waist Tifa smiled softly placing a soft kiss on his head which now rested on her chin.

"Good morning." She spoke quietly.

"It's a great morning." Cloud spoke. Simply standing there looking at the rising sun they knew this love would be eternally binding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eh kinda short, but oh well. This fic was more or less to get out some of the romance feelings runnin about in my mind. I dunno if I'll continue or not though ummm read and review pleeeease


End file.
